


Advanced Cheating

by Isei



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isei/pseuds/Isei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мокрист и Ветинари играют в покер.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advanced Cheating

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Advanced Cheating](https://archiveofourown.org/works/307936) by [Ramasi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramasi/pseuds/Ramasi). 



\- Три карты. – Натренированные пальцы ловко выхватили три карты из пяти, но тут же застыли. – Нет, две.  
Последовало лихорадочное перемешивание карт.  
\- Так, три, точно три.  
Казалось, что руки Мокриста живут собственной жизнью - быстрым, почти незаметным глазу движением он заменил три свои карты тремя картами со стола.  
На лице Патриция, наблюдавшего за ним, не отразилось ни одной эмоции.  
\- Две. – спокойно сказал он, когда пришел его черед, выбрал две карты и положил их одна за другой на стол – клак, клак, с которым картон лег на деревянную поверхность – и стремительным движением взял две новые карты справа. Мокрист мог поклясться, что его пальцы даже не касались стола.  
И он даже не посмотрел на своего оппонента.  
\- Хорошо, - Мокрист нервно отбивал какой-то ритм на гранях своих карт. – Я…  
Он прикусил губу и замолчал.  
\- Нет, подождите…  
\- Мистер Губвиг, мне определенно не хотелось бы никоим образом давить на вас… - от тона Ветинари по спине Мокриста побежали мурашки. – Но если вы снова поддадитесь мне, боюсь, вас ожидают некоторые неприятности.  
\- Ну да. - Мокрист опустил руку на стол, потом поднял и вгляделся в карты словно видел их впервые. – Конечно. Хотя в последней игре я не… Не обращайте внимания.  
Он задумчиво коснулся фишек.  
\- Удваиваю ставки. Вы?  
Ветинари кивнул и передвинул свою стопку фишек на середину стола.  
\- Уравниваю. Открываем.  
\- Ох.  
Ветинари медленно, один за другим, положил на стол четыре туза*.  
Мокрист прикусил губу и поменял порядок карт у себя в руке.  
\- Э… Хорошая комбинация. – Патриций смотрел на его пальцы очень, очень пристально. – Почти невозможно побить, я бы сказал.  
Ветинари приподнял бровь. О боги, он не выберется отсюда живым…  
И Мокрист одним махом положил карты на стол: пики, комбинация от десятки до туза**.  
Наступила тишина.  
\- Так, так, так. Очень хорошо. Но не кажется ли вам, что кто-то из нас жульничает?  
\- Может колода бракованная?  
\- Я очень отчетливо припоминаю, что туза было только четыре. И перед игрой мы пересчитывали карты.  
\- Мы пересчитывали, но мы же не проверяли или… Не смотрите на меня так! - запротестовал Мокрист. – В конце концов, это же ваша колода, я бы просто не успел сделать еще одну карту с нашей последней игры!  
\- Разве?  
\- Что?.. Это не у меня мастер подделок всегда под рукой!  
\- Не имею ни малейшего представления, о чем вы говорите, мистер Губвиг. Но должен сказать, что эту партию вы выиграли.  
\- Выиграл? – Патриций передвинул фишки в его сторону, и Мокрист заново проиграл в голове весь разговор. – Вы хотите сказать, что я выиграл, потому что лучше жульничаю?  
Ветинари приподнял бровь.  
\- Так вы признаете, что жульничали?  
\- Нет, конечно же, нет! – быстро исправился Мокрист и замолчал. – Ну, в целом да, конечно же я жульничал! Разве весь смысл был не в этом? Иначе мы бы в шахматы играли!  
Ветинари все еще смотрел на него.  
\- Но этот туз я не подделывал, и вы знаете это.  
\- Не хотите ли вы сказать, мистер Губвиг, что его подделал я?  
\- … Нет.  
Ну да, совсем никакого давления. Мокрист нахмурился – он не позволит этому жульничающему ублюдку манипулировать собой. Нет, в определенных обстоятельствах конечно же позволит, убедившись в минимуме риска – потому что совсем без него было бы скучно.  
Он улыбнулся и, словно бы без связи с предыдущими словами, добавил:  
\- У вас есть подчиненные.  
Если Ветинари и удивился, то никак не показал этого, собирая карты со стола.  
\- Так же, как и у вас, мистер Губвиг.  
\- Да, но они не… - Не что? У Ветинари есть куча людей готовые исполнить любой его приказ: невероятно талантливые мошенники, которых вроде как повесили; клерки в черных одеждах; големы с дополнительными инструкциями; если верить слухам, даже Леонард Щеботанский, запертый в одной из темниц и боги знают кто еще***. Но он был почти уверен, что никто из них никогда не печатал собственную зарплату, так что туше. – Они подчиненные мистера Хлопотуна.  
\- А. Хорошее замечание. Определенно, одно это ставит их выше всяких подозрений.  
Губы Ветинари дернулись, и если бы Мокрист не знал лучше, он бы посчитал, что Ветинари пытается не улыбнуться.  
\- Еще одну партию? – спросил Ветинари, наконец собрав колоду. Фальшивый туз остался лежать посреди стола, лицом вверх, и Мокрист на мгновение задержал на нем взгляд.  
\- Не сегодня, Ваша Светлость. – сказал он. – Предпочту уйти, пока удача на моей стороне.  
\- Ах, понимаю. Весьма разумно, я бы сказал.  
Губы Патриция снова дернулись, и Мокрист нахмурился – не поддаваться, сказал он себе, это же явная ловушка.  
\- Вот и я так подумал. – ответил он беззаботно.  
Ветинари коротко кивнул, отодвинул стул и поднялся. Мокрист поспешил последовать его примеру.  
\- Боюсь, что не скоро увижу вас вновь, мистер Губвиг.  
\- Да?  
\- Ведь завтра возвращается очаровательная мисс Добросерд, и я уверен, что свободное время вы посвятите ей.  
\- Мисс… - Шпилька возвращается? Он сразу почувствовал себя лучше, и это почти пересилило раздражение оттого, что Ветинари узнал про ее возвращение первым. – Да, конечно.  
\- Уверен так же, что у вас не останется времени ни на какие рискованные глупости. – добавил Патриций, рассматривая набалдашник своей трости.  
Мокрист открыл рот, но тут же проглотил протест. Безобидное, казалось бы, утверждение имело скрытые глубины, и он прекрасно помнил, что случилось в последний раз когда Ветинари показалось, что Мокрист заскучал.  
\- Эм… Хотел заверить вас, что работа в банке очень увлекательна.  
\- Да неужели?  
\- Я бы даже сказал, опасна. – Сказал Мокрист уже более уверенно. – Вот только вчера я получил угрожающее письмо****.  
\- Кто бы мог подумать.  
\- И ни на какие стены я в последнее время не взбирался. – добавил Мокрист с отчаянием.  
\- Очень рад это слышать. – Ветинари выбрал спокойный, бесстрастный тон, которым обычно разговаривают с душевнобольными, и Мокрист понял, что сам роет себе яму.  
\- Я, пожалуй, пойду. – сказал он, взяв себя в руки.  
Когда он открыл двери, туза на столе уже не было.

**Author's Note:**

> * Каре /Four of a Kind/ - четыре карты одного достоинства.  
> ** Королевский Флаш /Royal Flush/, как я понимаю. Наивысшая комбинация в покере, пять карт от десятки до туза одной масти.  
> *** «Боги знают» - фигура речи. Никто в Плоском мире, ну разве что омниане, не считает, что боги знают хоть что-то.  
> **** Ну, в конце концов, предполагалось, что это было угрожающее письмо. Мокрист сам не знал, что думать о пустом листе, но, судя по надписи: «Клоуну, что руководит банком», письмо таки предназначалось ему.


End file.
